


untitled

by sage (kiwi37)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi37/pseuds/sage
Summary: Fill for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 3





	untitled

Tadashi is pretty sure that most people never get to see this side of Oikawa, and the thought makes his blood rush beneath his skin. He’s looking down at Tadashi, not meeting his eyes, but sweeping his gaze across Tadashi’s face, his hands gentle on Tadashi’s waist. Tadashi can almost see Oikawa mentally connecting his freckles, and he has to suppress a laugh at how genuinely cute Oikawa can be when he’s not trying so hard.

“What?” Oikawa is meeting his eyes now, eyebrows furrowed just a little, and Tadashi watches as he starts to put his walls back up, his posture shifting so subtly that Tadashi probably wouldn't have noticed if they weren't standing so close together, here in the middle of Tadashi’s dorm room.

Shaking his head quickly, Tadashi slides his arms around Oikawa’s neck, ignoring the slight resistance in Oikawa’s shoulders to tug him in until their foreheads are pressed together.

“Nothing,” he says, trying to put all of his fondness and sincerity into the smile he flashes. “I was just thinking that you’re really cute.”

He sees Oikawa’s eyelashes flutter, and then Tadashi leans in to press their mouths together, a soft and sweet kiss that Oikawa melts into, the tension flooding out of him all at once as he wraps his arms around Tadashi’s waist.

Of course, it doesn't take long for Oikawa to start backing him towards the bed, because patience has never been Oikawa’s strong suit. Tadashi doesn't mind, just laughs as Oikawa shoves him gently down against the mattress, following immediately to press his body back up against Tadashi’s. They fit their mouths together again, still languid, but a little dirtier now as Oikawa pours soft, wanting noises into Tadashi’s mouth, their tongues sliding together in tandem with Oikawa’s hands stroking up Tadashi’s sides. Tadashi just slips his hands into Oikawa’s hair, carding his fingers through the short, silky strands and occasionally curling his fists to tug, just hard enough to turn Oikawa’s little sighs and moans into whimpers.

It’s adorable to Tadashi that it doesn't take much more than that to get Oikawa’s hands under his shirt, running up across Tadashi’s abs and pecs and scraping nails down his sides to pull a shiver out of him. Oikawa pulls back, letting Tadashi up just long enough to help tug him out of his shirt before pressing him back down, his lips finding Tadashi’s neck. One thing Tadashi has had to get used to is that Oikawa is _possessive_. He’s never been with someone so intent on marking him up, leaving trails of dark bruising down his neck that are impossible for Tadashi to hide, not to mention the ones inevitably scattered across his chest and thighs; it was embarrassing at first, but now he doesn't think he would cover them if he could. Instead, he finds himself tilting his chin up, giving Oikawa better access as he sinks his teeth into Tadashi’s neck, presses his lips down and sucks hard enough to ache and make Tadashi shudder.

For all that Oikawa is impatient, always pushing, always working harder, he’s taking his time right now. He’s trailing his lips slowly across Tadashi’s skin, working his way across one shoulder, pressing kisses to the scattered freckles across Tadashi’s bicep, the crook of his arm, down to his wrists and hands and each individual finger. More than that, he’s watching Tadashi the entire time, his pretty brown eyes trained on Tadashi’s face, gauging his reactions. Tadashi has outgrown most of his shyness and nerves, but this, this has him flustered, his face hot as his eyes flicker between meeting Oikawa’s gaze and following the slow, intent path of his lips across Tadashi’s skin.

Soon Oikawa is making his way down Tadashi’s abs, groaning as he drags his teeth across the firm muscle and pausing to circle Tadashi’s navel with his tongue, pulling a startled laugh out of Tadashi. Oikawa smirks up at him, looking entirely satisfied with himself as he moves further down and kisses the dark hair above the waistband of Tadashi’s shorts, his thumbs not quite brushing the tented fabric over Tadashi’s cock when he takes hold of Tadashi’s hips.

He follows the line of Tadashi’s waistband, though, because he’s a tease, and Tadashi groans, pulling at Oikawa’s hair.

“Come on, Tohru,” he urges, not bothering to keep the whine out of his voice. Oikawa just sucks a hickey into the dip of his hip and hums like he’s considering it, which makes Tadashi yank a little harder. Oikawa laughs, sitting up and resting his chin on his palm, his elbow planted on the mattress.

“What, I’m not allowed to take my time? I just want to make sure you know how much I like each and every part of you.” It makes Tadashi flush, which is undoubtedly what Oikawa wanted with a declaration like that, but Tadashi isn't going to be distracted by flattery.

“I think you _have_ taken your time, Tohru, and you’ve definitely gotten your point across, okay? Just—do something, please?” He lets the last syllable come out on a groan, and it has the effect he’s hoping for. He can actually see Oikawa’s pupils blow a little wider, and he’s immediately unbuttoning and yanking Tadashi’s shorts down, managing to leave another bruising mark forming low on Tadashi’s hips as he does. He’s talented like that, Tadashi thinks, and bites back a giggle.

Then Oikawa gets a hand around Tadashi’s cock and slides his lips down to meet his fist, and Tadashi loses any air he had for laughing. It’s a no-nonsense motion, but after Oikawa had spent so long touching every other part of him him, leaving his cock eager and ignored, it feels so good that Tadashi could cry. He tangles his hands in Oikawa’s hair, curling his fingers tightly and rocking his hips forward. Oikawa’s mouth is hot and tight around him, his tongue working against the underside of Tadashi’s cock, and he knows he shouldn't rush Oikawa but he can't help trying to pull him closer, get more of himself down Oikawa’s throat.

Oikawa lets it happen, which means he’s just as desperate as Tadashi right now; he lets out a choked-off moan and takes his hand off Tadashi’s cock to brace himself against the bed as he takes Tadashi deeper, and Tadashi doesn't think anything has ever been hotter. Tadashi thrusts his hips forward until the tip of his cock hits the back of Oikawa’s throat and Oikawa doesn't stop, just swallows around him and lets Tadashi fuck his face. It doesn't take long, Oikawa gazing up at him while he sucks and slides his tongue along Tadashi’s shaft, drooling sloppily. The visual on its own would be enough to drive Tadashi crazy, but the feeling of Oikawa’s mouth around him is something that never stops making his head spin, and his muscles lock up, his back arching as he comes down Oikawa’s throat with a sobbing groan.

It takes him a minute of shivering and panting while Oikawa licks him clean to remember that he should probably unclench his fists from Oikawa’s hair. He can feel the aching crescents where his nails had dug into his palms as he starts to relax, his limbs slowly going loose and limp from the orgasm. He can barely lift his head to look down at Oikawa and check on him, so he settles for patting around blindly for him until his hand hits Oikawa’s shoulder.

“If you want to you can come sit on my face,” Tadashi offers, his voice sounding weak in his own ears. Oikawa whimpers hoarsely, but Tadashi feels the weight of Oikawa’s head landing on his stomach instead.

“Thanks, Yama-chan, but I’m good.” He sounds a little hoarse, which makes Tadashi feel warm all over again. He frowns, though; he doesn't want to let Oikawa feel neglected.

“Are you sure?” He feels the ticklish rubbing of Oikawa’s hair against his skin as Oikawa nods.

“I’m not that patient, Yama-chan. I finished right after you did, I’m fine.”

“Oh,” Tadashi says, and he’s not entirely sure why that makes him want to kiss Oikawa, but he scoots down the bed until Oikawa’s head is on his shoulder and he can do just that. It’s slow and lazy and he can taste himself in Oikawa’s mouth.

When they part, Oikawa’s eyes drift shut. His hair is an unsalvageable mess and his lips are red and swollen; even without the blowjob, Tadashi is positive that this is an Oikawa that almost no one else would be allowed to see, and the thought makes him wrap his arms around Oikawa a little tighter.

“What, Yama-chan? I can feel you staring, you know.” Tadashi breathes a laugh out through his nose, shaking his head even though Oikawa’s eyes are still closed.

“Nothing. I was just thinking that I’m really lucky.” Oikawa snorts, cracks one eye open to peer at him, acting like his cheeks aren't tinging pink.

“Obviously. Now shut up, I want a nap.”


End file.
